Nickelodeon manufacture-on-demand DVDs and Blu-rays
This is a list of the manufacture-on-demand DVDs of Nickelodeon shows and movies, sold exclusively through Amazon.com's CreateSpace manufacture-on-demand program. The DVDs are viewable in all regions, but only on "play only" DVD players. Currently available DVDs Nicktoons Doug Season1.png| : Season 1''|August 29, 2008}} Doug Season2.png| Jimmy_Neutron_DVD_=_Best_Of_S1.jpg| : The Best of Season 1''|September 5, 2008}} Jimmy_Neutron_DVD_=_Best_Of_S2.jpg| Jimmy_Neutron_DVD_=_Best_Of_S3.jpg| FOP Season 1 DVD.png| : Season 1''|June 2, 2009}} FOP Season 2 DVD.png| Rugrats Season 1.png| : Season 1''|June 2, 2009}} Rugrats-Best of Season 2.jpg| Making Friends Season 1 DVD.jpg| : Season One''|June 9, 2009}} Doug Season3.png| Beeing_Bessie_Higgenbottom_DVD.jpg| : BEEing Bessie Higgenbottom''|December 8, 2009}} Doug Season4.png| InvaderZim-Season1.jpg| : Season 1''|May 4, 2010}} InvaderZim-Season2.jpg| FOP Season 3 DVD.png| FOP Season 4 DVD.png| FOP Season 5 DVD.png| Wishology-DVD.jpg| FOP Season 7 DVD.png| A Fairly Odd Movie Grow Up Timmy Turner DVD.png| |July 10, 2011}} Rugrats Season 3.png| Rugrats Season 4.png| Rugrats Season 5.png| Rugrats Season 6.png| Rugrats Season 7.png| Rugrats Season 8.png| TakandthePowerofJuju_Season_1.jpg| : Season 1''|October 17, 2011}} BackAtTheBarnyard_Season1_DVD.jpg| : Season 1''|November 7, 2011}} BackAtTheBarnyard_Season2_DVD.jpg| ElTigreThe_AdventuresofMannyRivera_Season_1.jpg| : Season 1''|November 23, 2011}} MLAATR Season 1.png| : Season One''|December 12, 2011}} MLAATR Season 2.png| MLAATR Season 3.png| Fanboy_and_Chum_Chum_Season_1.jpg| : Season One''|August 7, 2012}} FairlyOddChristmasDVD.png| |December 13, 2013}} FOP Season 8 DVD.png| FOP_Season_6_DVD.png| Rugrats_Season_2_Complete.png| Rugrats_Season_9_Complete.png| RocketPower_Season1_DVD.png| : The Complete First Season''|May 21, 2014}} RocketPower_Season2_DVD.png| RocketPower_Season4_DVD.png| TUFF-Puppy_Season1.jpg| : Season One''|June 23, 2014}} Doug_CompleteSeries.png| PlanetSheenTheCompleteSeries.jpg| : The Complete Series''|September 25, 2014}} RocketPower_Season3_DVD.png| ChalkZone_Complete_Series.png| : The Complete Series''|October 13, 2014}} AFairlyOddSummerDVD.jpg| |October 28, 2014}} RaM Complete Series DVD.jpg| : The Complete Series''|November 11, 2014}} A_Fairly_Odd_Movie_Trilogy_DVD.jpg| Live-action shows and movies Drake_&_Josh_DVD_=_Best_of_S1-2.jpg| : The Best of Seasons 1 & 2''|August 21, 2008}} Drake_&_Josh_DVD_=_Best_of_S3-4.jpg| Zoey_101_DVD_=_S2.jpg| : The Complete 2nd Season''|August 29, 2008}} Unfabulous_DVD_=_S2.jpg| : The Complete 2nd Season''|September 23, 2008}} MerryChristmasDrakeAndJoshDVD.jpg| |December 19, 2008}} Zoey_101_DVD_=_S3.png| Zoey_101_DVD_=_S4.png| TrueJacksonVP_Season2.jpg| : Season 2''|September 9, 2011}} TrueJacksonVP_Season3.jpg| BestOfTheAmandaShow.jpg| |March 13, 2012}} TheAmandaShow_BestOfSeason1.jpg| TheAmandaShow_Season2.jpg| TheAmandaShow_Season3.jpg| No Image 2.png| : Under the Influence: Kids of Alcoholics''|April 25, 2012}} AreYouAfraidOfTheDark_Volume1.jpg| : Volume 1''|October 29, 2013}} Best_Player_DVD.jpg| |November 8, 2013}} TBWCW DVD.jpg| |November 8, 2013}} 0_AA300_.jpg| : Season 2, Volume 1''|November 15, 2013}} 51f2g0Nx-nL._SL500_AA300_.jpg| HOA S1 DVD.jpg| HoA Season 3 Vol 1 DVD.jpg| HoA Season 3 Vol 2 DVD.jpg| AreYouAfraidOfTheDark_Volume2.jpg| Swindle DVD.jpg| |March 19, 2014}} HOA TOR DVD.jpg| Jinxed_DVD.jpg| |April 8, 2014}} Best_of_Kenan_and_Kel_Seasons_1and2.jpg| : The Best of Seasons 1 & 2''|May 20, 2014}} Every Witch Way Season 1 DVD.jpg| : Season One''|June 11, 2014}} AYAOTD_Season_1_CreateSpace.jpg| MyBrotherAndMeDVDSet.jpg| : The Complete Series''|June 23, 2014}} AYAOTD_Season_2_CreateSpace.jpg| See Dad Run Season 1 DVD.jpg| : The Complete First Season''|June 26, 2014}} AYAOTD Season 3 CreateSpace.jpg| AYAOTD Season4 CreateSpace.jpg| AYAOTD Season5 CreateSpace.jpg| Best_of_Kenan_and_Kel_Seasons_3and4.jpg| MysteryFilesOfShelbyWoo_CompleteSeries.jpg| : The Complete Series''|TBA}} Nick Jr. shows upside down show season 1.jpg| GullahGullahIsland_Season1.jpg| : Season 1''|February 7, 2012}} GullahGullahIsland_Season2.jpg| GullahGullahIsland_Season3.jpg| GullahGullahIsland_Season4.jpg| The_Fresh_Beat_Band_Season_1_DVD.jpg| : Season 1''|March 6, 2012}} The_Fresh_Beat_Band_Season_2_DVD.jpg| The_Fresh_Beat_Band_Season_3_DVD.jpg| Discontinued DVDs The following CreateSpace manufacture-on-demand DVDs of Nickelodeon shows are no longer available on Amazon.com. Hey_Arnold_DVD_=_S1.jpg| : Season 1''|August 21, 2008}} Hey_Arnold_DVD_=_S2.jpg| Danny_Phantom_=_Seizoen_1(b).png| : Season 1''|September 16, 2008}} Danny_Phantom_=_Seizoen_2(b).png| Rocko's_Modern_Life_DVD_=_V1_Best_Of.jpg| : Volume 1''|September 16, 2008}} Rocko's_Modern_Life_DVD_=_V2_Best_Of.jpg| Ned's_Declassified_DVD_=_The_Best_Of_Season_1.jpg| : The Best of Season 1''|September 23, 2008}} Ned's_Declassified_DVD_=_The_Best_Of_Season_2.jpg| Unfabulous_DVD_=_S1.jpg| Danny_Phantom_=_Seizoen_3(b).png| Best of Rocko Volume 3.jpg| HeyArnold_Season4_DVD.jpg| HeyArnold_Season5_DVD.jpg| HeyArnold Season3.jpg| CatDog_Season1.jpg| : Season 1''|April 7, 2010}} TheWildThornberrys Season1.jpg| : Season 1''|June 24, 2010}} AngryBeavers_BestOfSeason1.jpg| : The Best of Season 1''|June 28, 2010}} AaahhRealMonsters Season1 DVD.jpg| : Season 1''|August 10, 2010}} Aaahh!!!_Real_Monsters_Season_2.jpg| AaahhRealMonsters_Season3.jpg| AaahhRealMonsters_Season4.jpg| CatDog_Season2Volume1.jpg| CatDog_Season2Volume2.jpg| CatDog_Season3.jpg| TheWildThornberrys Season2.jpg| TheWildThornberrys_Season2_Volume2.jpg| TheWildThornberrys_Season3_Volume1.jpg| TheWildThornberrys_Season3_Volume2.jpg| TheWildThornberrys_Season3_Volume3.jpg| TheWildThornberrys Season4.jpg| TheWildThornberrys_Season5.jpg| AngryBeavers_BestOfSeason2.jpg| Angry_Beavers_Best_of_Season_3.jpg| Rugrats-Best of Season 9.jpg| Category:Home video releases